Ribi
|- |style="padding: 7px"|'Player: Taco_Hell' |- |style="padding: 7px"|'Name: Ribi' |- |style="padding: 7px"|'Court: Spring' |- |style="padding: 7px"|'Entitlement: Saraph of Pearls' |- |style="padding: 7px"|'Character Theme Song: ' |- |style="padding: 7px"|'Presence: 2' |- |style="padding: 7px"|'Mantle: 2' |- |style="padding: 7px"|'Wyrd: 3' |- |'Quote:' :"The quote." ::: - name |} * - Hair: Mud brown * - Eyes: Yellow * - Height: 5'4 * - Physical Merits:None * - Physical Flaws:None * - Identifying Marks:His bulging eyes and long tounge. Determined eyes, a trusting face, and an air that just seems to make people trust him. Ribi dresses as casual as possible, although there are hints of some expensive fabrics here and there. You'd also be hard pressed not to see him with a bagpack filled with merchandise when he isn't tending to the Toad Hall. * - Hair: None. * - Eyes:Yellow * - Height: 5'4 * - Physical Merits:None * - Physical Flaws:None * - Identifying Marks:He's a fucking frog. Ribi is a frog, there's no two ways about it. He has green skin, he croaks, his tounge can slap you across the face. But, unlike many of his beast brethren, he doesn't seem to give into his insticts, and will often seem to be calm and collected, if not talkative and persuasive. His clothing however seems anything but, his robes range from elegant to cheap. He has artifacts, items, and other oddities just hanging from his clothing which is normal for one in his profession. Even then, people just can't help but trust him... Mein: When one is around Ribi, the smell of a rainy day, hear its serenity, and images of the aftermath: of plants growing and blooming seem to fill one's mind. Ribi was about, oh, he thinks he was about 7? 8? Somewhere around there. He doesn't remember much of his time here however, he just remembered frogs...frogs and rain. He doesn't talk much about his durance, not because he's ashamed or anything, but because it wouldn't give him any profit. Although, it seems he is oddly disgusted by any showing of affection and can't comprehend people doing things...for free. But, at the end of the day, he seems to be able to convince people to do what they must...if it's profitable for him that is. Ribi seems to fit right in with the freehold at Parke Castle, even to the point where many changelings there can't help but buy everything off of him, much to his delight. He is proned to dissapear at times into the Hedge, a portal of which he has in his side of the Hollow he shares with 2 others. Although most trust him, there are some that say he is just using people for his own benefit and will quickly trow them away and berate them the moment they don't have money or anything expensive to give him. These aquisation seem to fall unto deaf ears as they continiously buy anything Ribi has to sell. Recently, there seems to be a Satrapy changeling who seems to be infactuated with him. If he returns the feelings however, is something only few know. Token.jpeg|A seeming less coin which seems to have no value. However, it seems to have some sort of persuasive power.